Okay! We're Gay!
by Char-chan
Summary: Charlie-chan&Animefreaktasuki join together to create a Hiei x Kurama yoai FF. It has humor. It has romance. It even has kisses and concussions. And we wrote it. So read and review, lol! -OLD COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK FIC BETWEEN FRIENDS, lol PLEASE IGNORE


~Chibi Charlie-chan (Charlie) and AnimefreakTasuki (Krystel) have finally teamed up~  
Charlie- Okay..we're stranded in front of Target...think...  
Krystel-.....;; I KNOW!  
Charlie- uh..lets see...  
Krystel- Yu Yu Hakusho?!  
Charlie- Yeah...  
Krystel- OKAY!  
Both- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters...even though we wish  
we owned Hiei and Kurama.  
Warnings-Yaio-Hiei x Kurama  
Charlie-Be warned.This is a Yaio (malexmale relationship) fanfic.  
Krystel-But with our crazy minds we mixed together our version of romance and humor for our own personal enjoyment.MWHAHAHAHA!  
Charlie-' ohgods what have I done...  
  
  
**********************************************  
Kurama sat there at his desk, working on his homework. It was quiet in his house, since  
Hiei was out sleeping in a tree outside Kurama's bedroom window. He had three  
pages of English homework to do, and which he wasn't getting anywhere on. Something just kept trailing his mind off the assignment. It wasn't the starnge silence in the room, but the fact that Hiei was so near.   
  
'What if....what if I actually like Hiei...what if he would reject me...and I would have no one...' He kept thinging about things, like if he really did like Hiei, and if Hiei really liked him. Hiei was always so..stubborn and would never tell anyone about his feelings, but they have been friends for a long time.   
  
'So couldn't there be...some type...of connection between us?' He asked himself in his head. Just then his mother Shiori walked in with some cookies and milk.  
  
"Would you like some cookies and milk Shuuichi?" She smiled warmly, as Kurama anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...No thank you mother...I need to get this report done before tommorow."  
  
"Oh don't be silly!" She walked over to his bedside table, and set the tray down.  
  
"You've been working so hard that you need a break sooner or later! Now...Your step father and I will be going out to see that new movie, The Old Geezers, We'll be back later tonight. Sweet Dreams and don't stay up to late!" She waved, and closed the door.  
  
"....The..old...geezers....interesting movie....I think..."  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, sniffing the air and smelling the fresh new cookies.  
  
".....cooooookieeeessss....Fresh ones too!" Grins slightly, and then jumps over to Kurama's window seal, tapping on the window.  
  
Kurama hearing the tapping, turns his head only to find Hiei drooling on the window, stairing at the cookies.  
  
"...uh....Hiei?"  
  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THOSE ARE FRESH COOKIES! OPEN THE WINDOW!" He yelled, about to fall off the window seal from yelling at Kurama.  
  
Kurama anime sweatdropped, and walked over to the window opening it, and something black zooming past him as soon as he did.  
  
"Hiei?" He looked around, not seeing Hiei, but hearing loud crunching noices near his bed. He turned and saw Hiei eating the cookies on his bed, getting crums all over.  
  
"Hiei! Not on the bed!!" Runs toward towards him, and Hiei just watched, still eating his cookies.  
  
Kurama started cleaning up the mess, and Hiei started getting more cookie crums all over just watching Kurama clean.  
  
"...." Hiei continued eating the cookies, and then reached for another cookie. There where no more cookies left so he stood up, and brushed the crums off his chest. Kurama watched him, and handed him the cup of milk.  
  
"Here...you'll need your strength..."  
  
".....What....for...." He questioned, stairing at the glass of milk.  
  
Kurama finally realalizing what he had said, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"To...stay...a strong...Fire...demon...of course..." He looked from side to side, blushing slightly at the stupid excuse.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt...." Grabs the glass, and starts chugging the milk down. When he handed the glass back to Kurama, he had a milk mustache.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly, taking the glass.  
  
"What is it Kitsune..." Hiei glared.  
  
"Nothing...just...." He took his hand, and put his thumb to Hiei's mouth, wiping the milk mustache away.  
  
"What...the...hell was that for?" Hiei question, backing away slowly.  
  
"uh..n-nothing..you just...had uh..milk...mustache..." He blushed slightly, looking like one of the school girls who had a crush.  
  
Then Kurama looked up at Hiei, and started walking towards him, tripping over his chair, and hugging Hiei.  
  
'ALRIGHT I GET TO HUG HIEI!!!' Kurama thought in his head, as he fell onto Hiei, and Hiei gasped for air.  
  
"Can't........breathe.........need..........air......." Hiei gasped, as Kurama, scooted away, and fell off his bed landing on his head, his foot twitching.  
  
Hiei walked over to the edge of the bed, his hands behind his back, stairing at Kurama. Kurama had the little swirlys in his eyes, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"ahehehhehe..." Kurama laughed, still having the swirleys in his eyes.  
  
"Is that all you have to say...."   
  
Kurama noded, not being able to see straight from hitting his head.  
  
"Yeah...becuase I'm seeing two Hiei's...Woo Woo..." He stumbled forward, now standing up, and fell on the bed. Hiei had moved to the side, a slight grin on his face. He found this very amusing.  
  
"Oh..Hiei...You don't know how I feel..." Kurama had thought that he was on top of Hiei, them hugging since he was holding a pillow. Of course this was not true, for Hiei was standing at the end of the bed, watching him.  
  
"Uh....what...are you talking about...?" Hiei asked, his arms crossed.  
  
Kurama's eyes shot open, realizing that the "Hiei" he was hugging, was actually a red silk pillow. 'No wonder he felt so soft....and silky....' He looked at the pillow, and then shot up his hands behind his back.  
  
"Nothing.....not a thing....." He put his hands behind his head, looking at Hiei, and then down at the pillow, and then at Hiei again.  
  
"Ah the poor boy...." Hiei sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Kurama got up, and walked over to Hiei who was now standing near the door.   
'Okay...its either now....or never....time to fess up!'   
  
"Actually Hiei....there is something..."  
  
"You watch Jerry Springer every day at 4 O'clock? Am I right?"  
  
"....actually....yes....but....theres another thing...."  
  
"....You watch old geezers take a bath at 6 in the morning?....Kurama! How could you!?!"  
  
"...No!!! Ewww!!!" Kurama put his hand out, waving it around at anime speed, and then covered Hiei's mouth before he could speak again knowing that Hiei is just fooling around with him.  
  
"Look Hiei...I'm being serious right now....We've known each other for a long time...and..." He was leaning in closer to Hiei.  
  
'Whats the Kitsune thinking...could he..'  
"AH!!! KURAMA I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU ACTUALLY WATCH OLD GEEZERS!!!" He pushed Kurama back, turning his head.  
  
Kurama fell over his chair, his feet on the chair, and the swirly things in his eyes again.  
  
"Thats the last time I try being serious with you, ya know..." Kurama sighed, and sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
Hiei walked over, and sat down in the chair. He looked Kurama in the eyes, them being at the same height, even if he was sitting in a chair and Kurama was sitting on the floor. He took Kurama's hands and clasped them together, him holding them. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Kurama...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..or your feelings...I really do love you.."  
  
"Really!?" Kurama's eyes widened, them getting glossy.  
  
"..." His cheeks burst out, and he burst out laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU FELL FOR IT!!!!! AHAHHA...", Hiei stopped laughing when a thought struck him "...wait....that means that you....actually.....like like....me...." There was a long period of silence, Hiei just stairing ahead, and blinking from time to time. They where stairing at each other, and then Kurama put his head down.  
  
'I just told my true feelings to him...and he rejected me....just like I thought.....just like all the other billions of theorys I had...all the computer calculations and...' He was cut off when Hiei lifted his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama..I really didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"...I don't buy it..."  
  
"HONESTLY! I'm really sorry...I didn't know that you really meant it..at first..."  
  
Unknowingly to them, Kurama's parents where pulling into the driveway.  
  
"Hiei...if what you are saying is true...then...", Kurama closed his eyes and slowly leaned in towards Hiei's stunned face. They leaned in closer, and Kurama whispered quietly. "I love you Hiei.."  
  
Then their lips came together in a passonite kiss, holding hands, when Kurama's mother opened the door, knocking Kurama unconcious becuase they where standing infront of the door.  
  
"Shuuichi dear we're home!.....Shuuichi?"  
  
Hiei looked around quickly, and then dragged Kurama over to the bed quickly, before Shiori saw anything, and then stood in a dark corner.  
  
'Geez! How much does that fox boy weigh with all that crap in his hair!'  
  
Shiori smiled, and walked over to Shuuichi, covering him with his extra blanket that had a red rose on it. She kissed him on the foread, and then closed the door behind her walking out of his room.  
  
"....he even has....rose....blankets...." Hiei's eye twitched.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
**********************************************  
Charlie-....yeeeaaaaahhh......  
Krystel-::huggles sleeping Kurama:: awwwwwww ooochikooochikoo!:: poking a now awake and frighten Kurama::  
Kurama-eeep  
Charlie-...jeez the things I put up with..Krystel don't you have any self morality??...::glomps Hiei::  
Hiei-oooh craaaap...can't...breathe...  
Krystel-.....'....anywho..until next time..BAIBAI!!! 


End file.
